Desperate times, desperate decissions
by Shadow Priesstes
Summary: With the rebels making trouble and the war against Apophis so close at the doors has Amos Kane no other choice then to make a risky decission.


A/N: so I wrote this for a collection of stories I plan to do on my Archive account. The relationship between the featured two characters can be taken the way you want it seeing that this was a quick idea. Also I would like to note that I have only recently started with this fandom so I apologize if characters got OOC.

* * *

It was madness.

It was ridiculous, foolish, idiotic and utterly…there was not even a word to describe it.

Something must have really been damaged at that time in him after his brother did that foolish stunt in the Museum, besides making Christmas forever awkward that is.

And it got worse when he went to investigate his nephew's late night encounter and got into the mess he was now _'willingly'_ getting into.

He couldn't even believe that he was doing this, but if they wanted to win this war they needed all the help they could get.

Those on the other side had they own Apocalypse to deal with so even trying to take up contact, which would result in many arguments in the best of cases, also even if being so lucky that they can get along for a short while it would be no good.

All of them needed to win their own battles.

Beside that, it was already to late now; his car had reached Jamaica Bay Wildlife Refuge which was fortunately in Brooklyn so he didn't need to risk driving to far away when there was a war at hand and rebels ready to destroy you, the Duat was also out of question. He could only hope that the children will be fine till he is back to help them and Ra should be soon back from his nightly trip in the Duat with Bast.

Sighing he finally got himself to climb out of the car, readjust his trench coat and fedora. Sure most people would find his taste in clothes kind of old-fashioned, but well they didn't believe that ancient Gods, magic and monsters still existed and he could not imagine anyone daring walking up to one of the Gods telling them that they are old-fashioned. Well, if one wants to get on the fastest way to the Judgement Hall, then by all means be his guests. Though now he had something other to do, after making sure that the car was hidden was sneaking into the Park a piece of cake. If one knew what to do and after some walking and trying to not trip on any outstanding root or a stone had he finally reached the area he was looking for.

Sand dunes.

No one should expect from him that he will drive two and a quarter day straight for finding a proper desert close by when a war is bereaving! Also he will most definitely _not_ go anywhere near Phoenix if he mustn't!

All complaints should please be sent to Apophis and Sarah Jacobi if there are problems with the arrangements.

Chuckling at the little joke his face grew serious again, he had not much time to spare, there was always a chance that he had been followed and being caught before he finished would only be a great drawback in winning this battle. Setting everything up hastily, but still properly, messing this up could end horribly or one could say embarrassing and the last thing he wanted to add to his problems, both unwanted and _no-other-way_ ones was being teased 24/7. Looking around again and placing his hat in the bag, - he would not go looking for it if it should get blown away in the dark, - he started the summoning, drawing the needed hieroglyphs with his wand while mumbling the incarnation. He didn't need to see if he was doing it right anymore, the crimson light surrounding him was enough indication that he had been heard.

The crimson light of the summoning circle and the hieroglyphs grew brighter as the air started heating up, he could feel the sand brushing against his skin in the small tornado surrounding him.

Great, his suit will be full of sand by the time this is done, one more ground to go later and let his sanity checked by Thoth.

"_I would then suggest that you either summon him or head to his whereabouts right away." _come an only all too familiar deep voice filled with amusement.

"We don't have time for this and you know that, I have summoned you here." he really hoped that his voice didn't had that slight tremble in it like he thought it had.

"_True and you are by far a better person to be summoned by then that wacko-job of a Russian." _the voice sounded thoughtful as the heat grew before withdrawing in the blink of an eye, the wind died down as a man appeared dressed in a suit, boots which looked strange with it and a trench coat all in crimson though surprisingly was his skin not red like usual, but a pale tone which contrasted well with the now long black hair and crimson eyes.

"I can imagine, I didn't find a jar I wanted to sacrifice and you would look ridiculous in a marmalade glass." and this was the truth and the frown on the god's face had been worth telling.

"How kind of you, but remembering our… ah, past accuitance and it's less fortunate results" he needed to bring that up now didn't he? "I can see why you would not be trilled by the idea of calling upon me which I admit is kind of puzzling."

"We are at war against Apophis and need all help we can, you have experience fighting against him also he manipulated you so the feeling of revenge is also understandable." And that growl was a clear _'yes'_ without any questions.

"And this is why you summoned me on a beach?" as already said, all complaints may be sent to Apophis and Sarah Jacobi.

"I have neither the time nor the willingness to drive miles to reach a desert, using the Duat is risky at this time so that option had fallen out. Deal with it."

"Fine, fine so you want me to give you instructions which you can rely to the siblings and your fellow magicians." Wonderful, here he was willing to have this guy skin-tight to him, ok this sentence sounded now really wrong. It was wrong mostly in the aspect that the other was a confirmed bisexual which didn't make the fact what he was about to say next any easier to get out.

"Not exactly, the following of the 'Path of Gods' had been reinstalled" well at least he looked surprised for a second "and…" ugh, this was hard to get out, but he may as well get over with it already before the god ditches him "this is not easy for me to say."

"I can see that." no need to rub it in.

"I have decided that I wish to follow your path." There, he finally said it and strangely there is no laughter or taunting like in the last two hundred times I had played this scene out in my mind. He only stands there looking at me to see if I was trying to make a fool out of him and then something happens which shocks me immensely. There is a smile on his lips, small and really hard to see mind you, but it is still there as is the hint of genuine happiness in those crimson orbs before it got hidden away again. Maybe it had been and illusion, a fata morgana like people can see in the deserts or on great plains when the sun is blazing down on them.

"I would have never thought to hear those words out of your mouth Amos Kane." Set was laughing again, but somehow I knew that this time it was out of irony.

"I'm just as shocked as you are." I had no intention to hold out the annoyance from my voice, but I certainly bit back that yelp when the Red Lord was standing only a step away from me, his hand placed over my heart. It took a great deal of willpower to not jump away in fright, getting your soul nearly burned out of your body tends to do that to you.

"Relax, I will be more careful this time." okay, it might be the slight panic I was feeling, but Set sounded almost as if he really cared about my safety and there was again a flash of emotions in his crimson eyes as if he would be really sorry about the ordeal I went through after his possession over me. Though I really had no chance to analyze his look closer because a heat started spreading from his palm over my heart, not an agonizing burning I had expected, but a pleasant warmth when one sits by the fireplace on a cold winter night type of warmth and then he was gone.

"Set?" sorry, but I needed to check with that God.

"_Yes?" _

"Only wanted to make sure that you are there, we will head back now to the mansion, hopefully will Ra and Bast be soon home, the sun is raising in half an hour." Damn, I forgot in what condition the God was in and I could certainly feel Set tense inside of me, again this sentence sounded wrong.

"_I don't care about your sudden double meaning sentences; let's get back to that place so that Ra is under the protection of both his Eye and Lieutenant!" _

"Fine, but stop reading my inner thoughts, I will get us back as fast as I can."

Again, I must have gone completely mad to do this.

"_Or be completely desperate." _come the amused voice.

"Oh shut up, this will be a long two hours car drive." I groaned as the chuckling filled my head.

_Owari _


End file.
